Attack of earth
by Rasunda
Summary: The ori attack earth, only a hand full of people and civilians makes it through the gate to atlantis, or on board a battle cruiser. Those that are left on earth.. We don't know what happened to them..
1. Chapter 1

_The attack_

It has started out like any Atlantis Tuesday. Colonel Sheppard and his team had just returned from a mission in the Pegasus galaxy. Scientists where working on machines, military personnel working out. Every thing was disturbed by claxons going off, indicating an un-scheduled off world activation.

"Chet, who is it?" Woolsey asked.

"For the last time it's, _Chuck_. And we're getting stargate commands IDC" Chuck said.

"What? Stargate command doesn't have a ZPM." McKay said.

"Video feed coming in, Woolsey! Colonel Sheppard!" Chuck yelled.

Stargate command came up on one of the screens in the Atlantis control room. But instead of the normal, calm General Landry, it was now full of smoke, sparkles and dust falling down from the selling.

"Technician in command, this is General Landry of stargate command. Earth is under attack by the Ori. Request that we can come through!" Landry shouted as you heard General Jack O'Neill in the back round yelling for them to 'hurry up or stick it'.

"The ori?!" Sheppard said.

"Lower the shield!" Woolsey ordered as the gate force field lowered, people started to run through. People in near by hall ways escorted people away from the gate room and to the infirmary of mess hall.

"How the hell did they attack?! We cleansed their minds n' all! McKay squeaked.

"General, how long can you hold the mountain?" Woolsey asked.

"We can hold it for at least thirty minutes! Civilians from Colorado Springs has taken refugee here. They're coming through the gate!" Landry yelled.

"Okey! But I suggest that you get through the gate as soon as possible! The ZPM might go dry!" Woolsey said.

Hundreds upon hundreds of earthlings ran through the gate in atlantis. All of them was escorted from the gate room. Along with the people that ran through, there was equipment, food, weapons, Naquadah generators, you name it was shipped through.

About ten minutes later Colonels Carter and Mitchell along with Vala and Daniel Jackson came through the gate. They ran up the flight of stairs to the control room.

"Sam! Could you tell us what happened?!" McKay asked.

"We'll explain later, Rodney!" Carter yelled.

Several hundreds of civilians ran through the gate after a few minutes, fragments of the SGC walls came with them. Then, a few more military personnel came through. Then it was several seconds before any thing came through. Five minutes later, Generals O'Neill, Landry and Maynard chair man of the joint chiefs, President Henry Hayes, Sergeant Siler and Sergeant Walter Harriman ran through. O'Neill yelled for the shield to be raised. Seconds later, thuds was heard against the shield and the wormhole fizzed out. Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne and the other few military personnel that was in the control room/gate room saluted the president and the generals.

"Mister president, welcome to atlantis. We all should discuss in the conference room. Follow me" Woolsey said. He, the president, Maynard, O'Neill, Landry, Sheppard, McKay, Carter, Mitchell, Vala, Jackson, Teal'c, Siler and Harriman entered the conference room and took a seat.

"Now, could anyone please explain what the hell happened at earth?!" Woolsey said/yelled.

"SG1 had just arrived back from a mission, seconds later, Walter here got a call from NORAD. They had detected over 50 ori mother ships in orbit. The Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo, Tsun Tzu and the almost finished, General Hammond engaged the motherships. The Tsun Tzu was destroyed very quick. Colonel Caldwell on the Daedalus had a hunch that we needed the ZPM from Antarctica so he beamed it to the SGC along with me, O'Neill and Maynard here. We dialled you guys here, and let every one that wanted through the gate. Civilians from Colorado Springs ran up to the entrance and was let in. We sent as much equipment as we could through with every one that came through the gate. The civilians that had no idea what the thing was, got a bit scared, but as the motherships began to bombard the mountain, they ran through." Hayes said.

"But the mountain should have been levelled by the ori fire.." McKay said.

"We installed shields to protect the mountain a few months back" Carter said.

"Any how, before we went through, The General Hammond was destroyed. The ships beamed up as many people as they could. The Daedalus had orders, that when the stargate was shut down, they would beam the ZPM up, before the SGC self destructed. They should be on their way here now as we speak. Just before we left, Siler said that the TV stations was reporting that New York, Washington, Denver, Los Angeles, Seattle, every major city in the US had been hit 'by a golden beam from the sky'." Hayes said.

"Oh my.. Did any other high ranking people get out except for you?" Woolsey asked.

"We don't know yet. We heard that the IOA was being evacuated out of Washington D.C. Our ships beamed up as many people and supplies as they could, but even with our 304's full, they couldn't have taken more then a few hundred each." Maynard said.

All the sudden, the gate began to dial. Every one went to the control room.

"What is it, Chuck?" Sheppard asked.

"We got an incoming eight chevron address, Colonel" Chuck reported.

"What the.." McKay started as the wormhole connected. Colonel Ellis's voice came up on speakers.

"This is Colonel Ellis commander of the Apollo. Atlantis base, do you read?"

"We read you Colonel. How many people did you manage to get out?" Hayes asked.

"Our three ships managed to beam up two thousand people. We made it to Dakara where we'll send some people and supplies through. Our life support can't take on more then three hundred in addition to the crew. The Odyssey should be dropping out of hyperspace over earth about… Now." Ellis said.

"Why is the Odyssey going back to earth?! She'll be destroyed and she got the asgard legacy and a ZPM on her!" Maynard shouted.

"Not any more sirs. The Odyssey knew very well that it might not make it out, so the Daedalus has the asgard core, and I have their ZPM. The Odysseys crew has been divided between the Daedalus and my ship, so if the Odyssey don't return, lives will have been spared. And if she does return, we have a few more hundred of our people." Ellis said.

"Did any of the IOA make it out?" Woolsey asked, as they where his old co-workers, and his friends.

"Miss Xiaoyi, mr. LaPierre and mr. Chappman was beamed up to the Daedalus. Mr. Coolidge and Mr. Storm missed the beam up and was shuttled in a jumper, it was only a few hundred meters from the Daedalus when it was shot down by ori fighters." Ellis reported.

"Oh, I see.. When the Odyssey returns, send the people through so that your ships can get on their way to us here in Pegasus. The Wraith are growing even larger then they where before. They've built a 'superhive'. It has a ZPM on it.. Speaking of ZPMs, we should cut the connection between the gates, your ZPM is being drained, and we need every ZPM we have." O'Neill ordered.

"Will do sir, Ellis out" The wormhole fizzed out. Every one was clearly worried about the Odyssey, even though it didn't have the core nor the ZPM on it. They had lost earth and all means to build ships. Every loss would be heavy now..

A few hours later, a head count had been made on the evacuees. 4000 made it through the gate on earth, another 2000 when the Daedalus, Odyssey and the Apollo gated to Atlantis, and now a possible a thousand or so by the Odyssey.

President Hayes had made a speech to the civilians that had no idea what just happened. Out of the 6000, about 3000 was civilians with no info about the stargate.

Most of the 'normal' civilians are chocked. A secret program has been operating a few kilometres from their homes.. Some are pissed, if they would've known, they could have put up more of a resistance.

Four days later, Chuck was at his normal station. Amelia Banks, doing the same job as Chuck, noticed a few blips on the sensors. Hayes and O'Neill noticed it also, as they where in the control room.

"I'm reading IFF! It's the Daedalus, Apollo, Odyssey and.. and the General Hammond.." Chuck said. Surprised since the General Hammond had been destroyed over earth.

"Open a com, Banks" Hayes ordered.

"This is General O'Neill. Report Colonels!" O'Neill ordered. Caldwell's face and the bridge of the Daedalus, along with the familiar faces of Major Kevin Marks and Major Emma Cooper.

"This is Colonel Caldwell of the Daedalus. We have refugees on board. Request permission to land on one of the piers, all ships." Caldwell asked.

"Use piers one, three, four and five." Banks said.

The four earth ships landed on a pier each. All ship commanders was beamed to the conference room, except for the General Hammond's commander, as that would be Colonel Sam Carter. But she'd gone through the gate at the SGC.

Colonels Carter, Sheppard, Mitchell, Caldwell, Ellis and Davidson along with Generals Maynard, O'Neill and Landry plus President Hayes, Dr. McKay, Siler, Walter, Mr. LaPierre, miss Xiaoyi and Mr. Chappman. Was in the conference room.

"So, what happened after the gate shut down?" Landry asked.

"I beamed up the ZPM from the SGC as I was ordered to, then I ordered all fighters back, and that major Marks would begin beaming up civilians and high ranking military officers. I got the joint chiefs and some civilians onboard before we jumped into hyperspace." Caldwell said.

"That's pretty much it, yeah. We also beamed vital equipment onboard, some spare parts for our ships, some food.. Then left for hyperspace" Ellis said.

"Okey. But there's one more thing, where the hell did the General Hammond come from?! She was destroyed!" Hayes said.

"We thought so sir. But she wasn't. She had managed to beam aboard people and supplies and then jumped into hyperspace. We thought that she had been destroyed since we did not notice her enter hyperspace." Colonel Ian Davidson, commander of the Odyssey said.

"But how many people where you able to bring after you went to earth a second time, Colonel Davidson?" Maynard asked.

"Almost fifteen hundred people. We saw that the people at area 51 had yet to be beamed out, so we did that. We also beamed out some more spare parts for our ships. Like pieces of hull. We beamed up as many nukes as we could and then we headed to hyperspace." Davidson said.

"So.. We got about seven or eight thousand people off the planet.. And then we got the twelve hundred stationed here at atlantis.. We only have about nine thousand people left.." Woolsey said. The people in the conference room went quiet. Colonel Davidson broke the ice.

"We got some more bad news.. When we got there the second time, all ori ships was bombarding every city, every country, every corner of the planet. Most of Europe and north America had been flattened to the ground." Davidson said. This even mad people more sad. They all left, a few crying. Samantha Carter went to find her ship, the General Hammond. When she got there, she saw that there was really much supplies, and even more so, ship spare parts. Over a dozen hyperdrives, even more asgard beam weapons banks, well more then fifty Naquadah generators and most off all, hull that was going to be attached to where ever it was needed.

The next day, most people had gotten quarters. There was only a hand full that hadn't gotten quarters by now. Chuck was dialling the 'gate.

"Chevron eight.. will not engage." Chuck said, with obvious disappointens.

"Jack, we've been dialling earth's address since we got evacuated out of Cheyenne mountains. Maybe we should try dialling Terra." Jackson said.

"Daniel, earth _is_ Terra." O'Neill said.

"Oh Jack, your dumbass! Terra is our off world ship yard!" Jackson said.

"I think we had a ship under construction there.. It was the X-305. It was designed to battle the Wraith. Well, it's about five times larger then a 304, but it looks exactly the same. Down to the millimetre. But then of course, it has more decks, more weapons and well.. A hell of a lot more weapons." Carter said. Chuck, dial Terra.

The Canadian technician dialled the gate, and a wormhole formed. O'Neill radioed the base.

"This is General Jack O'Neill, code alpha-foxtrot-charlie-91389. Terra base, do you read?" O'Neill said.

"This is Colonel Bryson, commander of Terra. We lost contact with earth. Do you know what happened?" Bryson asked.

"We got some very bad new, Colonel. Earth was attacked a week ago by the ori. From what we've learned, Europe and north America has been levelled. We're about ten thousand evacuees here on atlantis. Almost three thousand civilians from Colorado Springs here too.. And of course other parts of the world. We got the Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo and the General Hammond here. What's the status with you over there?" O'Neill asked.

"My god.. Ea… Earth.. Ehm, we're mostly fine here sir. The X-305 is nearing completion. We just need to get the hyperdrive online and then she can travel between stars.." Bryson said.

"Good. I want you and your men on that ship as soon as it can go to hyperspace. I want you to travel to atlantis. Take every thing with you. Materials, supplies, every thing. Even a plasma torch. All food supplies that you can take with you as well.." O'Neill said.

"Okey sir.. But we're almost two thousand souls on this base, the 305 can hold a maximum of twelve hundred souls on the X-305." Bryson said.

"You said that the X-305 was five times as large as the DSC-304! The 304 can hold a maximum of five hundred souls. Shouldn't that make the X-305 hold twenty five hundred souls?" O'Neill said.

"Although the 305 is five times as large as the 304, doesn't mean that the life support is bigger. Plus, as I remember, they only had one life support unit on the base. It's not even half of what the 304's life support is. But we do have the life support designed for the 305 here." Carter said.

"I have a ZPM here that was going for the 305, we'll use it to dial you up and send people and equipment through. Bryson out" The Colonel said and the stargate shut down.


	2. Chapter 2

_Survival_

The day after the contact with _Terra_, almost fifteen hundred people had gated from _Terra_ to atlantis. They had said that the hyperdrive of the 305 was functional, but there had now been two weeks. With out a ZPM to the 305, the trip would take a week, with it's new enhanced asgard hyperdrive. And that's not including a ZPM. They had tried to dial _Terra_ and they got connection between gates, but there was no one there to answer their calls. Which meant that the X-305 must have left.

The Apollo and the Daedalus was out on a mission to try to locate the 'superhive'. The Odyssey had been dispatched a week ago to earth to look up on things. Odyssey was due back at atlantis with in the hour.

"Any sign of 'em yet, sarge?" Mitchell said.

After the fall of earth, Colonel Mitchell of SG1 had had little to do. He was willing to go on missions, but with Carter in command of the General Hammond and Daniel researching the city.. Vala wanted to go, as did Teal'c. It was only a matter of time 'til they where going on a mission.

"No sir. Not yet." Banks said.

"They could speed things up.. At least it's good that they left their 302s here.. In case they pick up some supplies or so…" Mitchell said. Mere seconds later, the sensors blipped and a contact came up on the sensor screen. A label formed under neath the blue dot that was a ship. It was the Odyssey. Seconds later, another ship came out of hyperspace. It was the X-305 Phoenix.

"This is Colonel Davidson of the Odyssey. We're beaming down supplies and refugees." Davidson said.

"Colonel, beam yourself to the conference room. Hayes's on his way." Mitchell said.

"Will do. Odyssey out" Davidson said and the channel cut. Seconds later, the Colonel beamed down to the conference room where Hayes, Maynard, Landry, O'Neill and Mitchell was.

"I guess that you want a report.. Well, when we got to earth, there was only the state of Nevada that hadn't been blasted to bits. We managed to beam up the last of the survivors. About two hundred or so, and more supplies. Our hangars and cargo bays are filled to the top with ammo, tools, materials and food supplies. We also got the Naquadria enhanced nukes, and the Naquadah nukes. But I guess that you want to hear more about the planet.. Every thing, and I do mean _everything_ had been levelled. When we dropped out of hyperspace, there was not a single mothership left in the system. My helms officer reported that sensors only detected six million people on the planet.. The ori didn't want to convert us, we've been a pain in their asses for along time and they wanted us eradicated. The Phoenix dropped out of hyperspace as well and beamed up a few people. Then we headed to hyperspace. While in hyperspace, we got a transmission from Bra'tac. He wanted out help in evacuating some of the Jaffa to Pegasus. We took them with us. They have about ten ha'tak ships, several al'kesh and a few Tel'taks." Davidson said.

"Okey. Where are they now? I don't want jaffa running around in here. I mean, other jaffa then Bra'tac and Teal'c.." Maynard said.

"Don't worry General. We had to tow them in hyperspace, since they lack intergalactic ones, when we entered Pegasus, they plotted a course for their own and said that they would contact us soon." Davidson said.

"Okey. Colonel Davidson, we want your ships ZPM to be beamed down to atlantis to help power the city. The Daedalus's ZPM will stay there, the legacy on the Apollo will be beamed down to Atlantis." Hayes said,

"But sir.. We need that ZPM. With out the asgard core and the ZPM, my ship will be utterly defence less." Davidson said.

"No it wont Colonel. The Daedalus and the Apollo has done just good with out a ZPM. Colonel Caldwell and the Daedalus has deserved the ZPM that is now there." Maynard said. Davidson left, and Hayes went to the control room when he heard Banks call for him.

"What is it, Amelia?" Hayes asked.

"The Daedalus, Apollo, a fleet of wraith hive ships just dropped out of hyperspace!" Banks shouted.

"RAISE THE SHIELD!" Woolsey yelled as he came running.

"The Daedalus, Apollo, Odyssey, General Hammond and the Phoenix are all engaging the wraith fleet. The wraith are taking heavy losses." Banks reported.

"Colonel Sheppard! GET TO THE CHAIR ROOM AND FIRE THE DRONES!" Woolsey shouted through the radio. McKay arrived at the control room.

"Where the hell did they come from?!" McKay squeaked

"They must have followed the Daedalus and the Apollo back to us!" Landry yelled. Seconds later, all wraith ships had been destroyed. No heavy damage to the ships, some minor things but nothing irreparable. All Colonels, Generals, IOA's and a few others was seated in the conference room at atlantis.

"They know that we're here. We can't let them know our location. We need to move, now." Carter said.

"We got three ZedPMs, there won't be a problem on the power front." McKay said.

"This has been fast and all, but we're leaving tomorrow. The wraith won't have another chance to attack us.." Hayes said.

Every one agreed. They started making preparations, securing things and such. General Landry, President Hayes, Vala and Mitchell was going to be on the Apollo. O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c where going with Carter on the General Hammond.

The rest was staying in the city. Hayes had taken command of the Apollo just for this mission, Ellis was a bit angry, but he was staying on atlantis for the trip. The hour had come. As atlantis was powering it's stardrive and leaving the atmosphere and M35-177, seven wraith hive ships and the superhive came out of hyperspace.

"Commander, the city is in the atmosphere of the planet!" A wraith said to his commander, Todd, commander of the superhive.

"Open fire. They will not make it out of this battle!" Todd roared.

"Mr. Woolsey, the superhive is opening fire!" Banks yelled as the first shots impacted the shield of atlantis, making sparkles fly.

"Order the ships to engage the hives!" Woolsey said.

The Apollo, now with out the asgard legacy, was doing bad in the battle. Her shields was already down to forty percent.

"Shields down to forty percent!" Mitchell yelled to Hayes. Vala, Mitchell, General Landry and Hayes had taken command of the Apollo.

"Launch fighters, fire all batteries!" Hayes yelled. The bridge of the Apollo was shaking and sparkles was flying from every where.

"We have hull breaches!" Vala yelled in despair.

The Phoenix was doing very good, it was after all designed to fight the wraith. General Maynard was in temporary command of the Phoenix.

"Shields are holding General. The hives are shooting the Apollo to pieces." Major Watts, helms officer of the Phoenix said.

"Cover the Apollo, put us in the line of fire." Maynard ordered, as the Phoenix sublight engines roared in space, the General Hammond was also faring well in the battle. As was the Daedalus. The Apollo was now on the verge of loosing shields.

"We're loosing shields! Sir, we need to evacuate!" Vala yelled as sparkles was flying all over the bridge. Hayes ordered Mitchell to get 'the hell out of the helm's chair'. Mitchell followed orders and Hayes got his seat in stead. He tapped in a few commands to the console. The Apollo picked up speed and headed straight for the superhive. The former president beamed every body out. But just before he, General Landry, Mitchell and Vala could beam out, the transporter system went down.

"Cam, we're on our wa.." Vala started.

"I know, Vala. I know.." Mitchell said. The people on atlantis and the other earth ships watched from windows or sensor screens how the Apollo was picking up speed for the superhive.

"It's been an honour General, Vala. President Hayes." Cam Mitchell said. The other nodded in approval. They all glanced at one another, Landry launched the remaining nukes and loosened the asgard plasma beam weapons arrays. The nukes floated harmlessly in space as did the asgard plasma arrays. Seconds later, the Apollo slammed into the superhives bridge, destroying the bridge, Todd and any other wraith that knew how to operate the hive. On the bridge of the General Hammond, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c was solemn. Sad of their team mates deaths. But they knew it wasn't in vain. A few moments later, atlantis entered hyperspace. The Daedalus followed, the General Hammond and the Phoenix stayed behind to beam aboard the superhive and steal it's ZPM.


	3. Chapter 3

_How do we recover from heavy losses?_

The General Hammond's bridge was a sad place. The ships commander had just lost her friends. Daniel was stiff, Teal'c was calm as usual and had a worried expression on his face. O'Neill.. O'Neill was trying to comfort them. He had Sam in his arms.

"It'll be okey, Sam. It will be okey." Jack said. He kissed her on her forehead. Sam was crying like never before. The Apollo had rammed the superhives bridge. Vala, Landry, Cam.. President Hayes.. All dead. They gave their lives so that atlantis and the other ships could evacuate. Their lives also put an end to the superhive. The General Hammond had sent a squad of marines over to the hive and taken it's ZPM.

Atlantis didn't know what had happened. The Daedalus radioed atlantis.

"Atlantis, this is Colonel Caldwell. Are you okey over there?" Caldwell asked.

"We're fine, Colonel. Just lost a few secondary systems, but they're being repaired as we speak." Woolsey said. He had an expression on his face. An expression that he's never had before. He was worried. Very worried.

"Mr. Woolsey, we're sorry to report the loss of the Apollo, General Hank Landry, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, President Henry Hayes and Vala Mal Doran. They managed to evacuate most of the crew. As many as a hundred is how ever thought to have gone down with her. They eh, they beamed their nukes, equipment and their asgard weapons off before she was destroyed." Caldwell said, sounding sad. Or _his_ way of sounding sad.

"Wha.. What are you saying… No. No… NO!" Woolsey yelled and he threw a laptop down from the control room to the gate room. Splitting it in two pieces. Amelia Banks, Chuck and a few other people there at the time looked at him. But they under stood his loss.

"We.. They.. They managed to destroy the superhives bridge. The General Hammond sent a squad of marines over.. They recovered the ZPM from the hive. The superhive is no more." Caldwell sad, this time, really sounding sad.

"Eh, okey. Thanks for the update. We'll se you at the Jaffa world.. Atlantis out." Woolsey said. It had been decided that Atlantis would travel to the Jaffa refugee homeworld. From there, they could coordinate their attacks much better. And put up a better defence in case of attack. Atlantis had a full compliment of ZPMs now. One from before, one from the Odyssey, one from the Daedalus. The Daedalus would be getting the ZPM from the superhive. Colonel Ellis and doctor McKay arrived in the control room as atlantis dropped out of hyperspace, being greeted by the dozen or so ha'tak class ships and al'kesh ships, along with a few tel'taks.

"Colonel Ellis.. Doctor McKay.. I'm sorry for the news I'm about to give you." Woolsey started. Ellis got a worried expression on his face, as did McKay.

"Just as we went into hyperspace, the Apollo rammed the superhives bridge. Colonel Mitchell, General Landry, Vala and president Hayes died. Along with a hundred or so crew members. They beamed off as many people as they could, but their transporter system failed. They ditched the nukes, Naquadah generators, supplies and asgard batteries in space. Most of it is still working. I'm sorry Colonel for the loss of your ship. Rodney, I know that you where friends with the people that died.. I'm so sorry, I really am. But we have other concerns right now. We need to get atlantis safely on the ground." Woolsey said. McKay's face dropped, Ellis was solemn. Woolsey activated the city's intercom.

"This is.. This is commander Woolsey. We are about to enter the atmosphere of this planet. Brace your self, this will get bumpy." Woolsey said. A few moments after that, the city started shaking. The Jaffa on the ground and in ships could se a giant fire ball crossing the sky. A few minutes after that, Atlantis touched down on one of the seas on the planet. The General Hammond, Phoenix and the Daedalus dropped out of hyperspace shortly after that.

"Thi.. This is Colonel Carter of the General Hammond. Bra'tac, do you.. do you read?" Carter said through the com. Bra'tacs face came up on the screen a few moments later. He noticed that Carter and Daniel was crying and that Teal'c seemed bitter.

"My friends. What is wrong? And why is your ship named after Hammond of Texas?" Bra'tac asked.

"Bra'tac. This is General O'Neill. General Hammond died a few months ago. And.. And a few hours ago, General Landry, Colonel Mitchell, Vala and president Hayes died. They rammed the Apollo into a ZPM powered hive ship. We have the ZPM of the hive here.. We'll be beaming down shortly." O'Neill said.

"O'Neill.. I am sorry for your loss. We will meet when you beam down. Bra'tac out" Sam was still crying. Jack had tried every thing. But nothing seemed to work. She was how ever slowing down with the crying. Seconds later, Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c was beamed down to atlantis's conference room. In the room Colonels Ellis, Caldwell, Davidson sat along with Woolsey, Bra'tac and General Maynard.

"Guys. I'm sorry for your loss. Colonel Sheppard and his team also says that they're sorry, they went off-world a few minutes ago. But we got no time to think about that now. Apparently, the Wraith are massing for an assault. They are combining all of their forces, and I do mean _all_." Woolsey said.

"Indeed. This is not good news, how many wraith ships did you manage to destroy?" Bra'tac asked.

"The superhive was destroyed. About a hundred and fifty cruisers, twelve hives and almost all of their darts." Caldwell said.

"That should make our jobs just a bit easier. Then they might just come with thirty hives, a few hundred cruisers. But the darts, they are the problem. It's kinda hard to take them out." Ellis said.

"Indeed it is. But we really don't have any options. Colonel Davidson, I want you and the Odyssey to head out and try to find the wraith fleet. You will get one of atlantis's ZPMs, so that you can use your ancient cloak. Colonel Caldwell, you'll be going to the alpha site and pick up our personnel there. Colonel Carter, you'll be staying here. Colonel Ellis." Woolsey said and he sighed. "You will be taking command of the Phoenix. She's yours. But here's a note, the Phoenix is now the General Landry." Woolsey said.

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey. I'll take care of her." Ellis said and he nodded. A few moments later, Ellis is beamed away by a flash of white light. The meeting ends, The Daedalus heads out, as do the Odyssey.

Woolsey is speaking with Amelia Banks about how many ZPMs they have. "Amelia, how many ZPMs do we have?" Woolsey asked.

"We have three here, one on the Daedalus and one on the General Landry. The Odyssey's borrowed one of ours, so we only have two at the moment. The Daedalus's is ninety-six percent full, the General Landry's eighty-two percent full. One of ours is ninety-seven, and the rest of the city's ZPMs are one-hundred percent full." Amelia said.

"Thank you, Amelia. I'll be in my office if you need me" Woolsey said. He turned and headed to his office, or what you'd call an 'office'. It was actually just a 'glas box'. There wasn't even a door you could shut.


	4. Chapter 4

_New problems_

"This is Colonel Davidson on board the Odyssey. We have some news." Davidson said, while glancing on his helm's officer.

"This is Woolsey. What's the news about the Wraith fleet, Colonel?" Woolsey asked.

"It's to many of them, sir. Since the expedition arrived here, the wraith's lost over thirty hives. Including the ones lost when you escaped. Every thing pointed to that there was sixty hives here when you came. The fleet is consisting of more then three hundred hive ships. Each of them are carrying about three cruisers each. But here's the 'good' news. There's no superhive there. We didn't pick up the energy signature given off by a ZPM." Davidson said. Woolsey's and the other people there faces dropped like a stone. General Maynard and Major Lorne also heard the communicae and they ran up the flight of stairs from the gate room to the control room.

"Colonel, this is General Maynard. What the hell are you saying?!" Maynard roared.

"Just what I said, sir. We can run, but we really can't hide." Davidson said. Just then Rodney came running and yelling some thing.

"We. W…" McKay started.

"Doctor McKay! Slow down. What are you yapping about?" Woolsey said.

"I know why they can track us!" Rodney said with a smile on his face. "When our ZedPMs are hooked up, they can track the subspace distortion given off by the ZedPMs. We need to take the ZedPMs out!" McKay said. Sheppard came up in the control room at the same time. Ronon and Teyla had been staying on New Athos since the evacuation of earth, they didn't feel at home any more.

"But we've had a ZPM here for years. We haven't been detected then." Sheppard said.

"It's because we've only had one ZedPM! If we use three of the modules we'll be detected. Even if there's two." Rodney said.

"Then we need to remove the ZPMs. Doctor McKay, get your self and Zelenka to remove them. I want round a clock heavy security around those ZPMs." Woolsey said.

"No." Maynard said. Every body turned to face him, with chocked expressions on their faces.

"It's to risky. Put the ZPMs on our ships instead. I don't want ZPMs just laying around, they could get stolen, even with heavy guard. That's the way I want it." Maynard said. Rodney started saying some thing about 'what 'I?''. The General McKenzie and Colonel Paul Davis of the joint chiefs walked into the control room.

"We support him. We know, it could be risky, but isn't it more risky just having it around here? The General Hammond and the Odyssey's with out ZPMs." Davis said.

"Then we'll do it. We.. Colonel Davidson said that we won't be able to hide any where. We need a plan. Bra'tac, I want you and the Jaffa with us on it." Woolsey said.

"I will, Woolsey. I will work as a liason." Bra'tac said.

"Good. Guys, he said that we couldn't hide any where. How the hell are we going to pull this off then?!" Woolsey said.

"He said that we couldn't hide any where in _this_ galaxy.." Sheppard said.

"If your suggesting the Milky Way, then it's out of the question. The ori's still there." Maynard said.

"We move to another galaxy. Not the Milky Way, and not this one. I've read the ancient data base, and the ancients had an empire of sorts in the Andromeda galaxy. We could go there." Daniel said.

"Daniel.. It would take a week for atlantis, and a month for ZPM powered ships. For the General Hammond and the Odyssey, it'd take two months.." Carter said.

"But if we don't, then we'd most likely be dead with in a month. We need to leave, _now_." Daniel said.

"We.. It can be done. I mean, it would drain the ZPMs a bit, but not some thing that we couldn't handle." McKay said. The meeting continued for another hour, ending with the agreement; _Atlantis, the ships and the Jaffa are leaving Pegasus. _

"Amelia, dial New Athos. Tell them that we're leaving, offer them to come along." Woolsey said. The gate began to dial, and a wormhole formed. Woolsey said every thing to Teyla and Ronon. They would ask the Athosians and then report back. Meanwhile, Drs. McKay and Zelenka started working on the ZPMs and preparing the city ship for the long travel. Generals Maynard and McKenzie along with Colonel Davis had spoken with the civilians and told them about the little trip they'd be taking. John Sheppard walked into Rodney McKay's lab where he and Radek Zelenka sat, trying to figure a way to minimize the power requirements.

"If we shut that down, we will be sacrificing power to over eighty percent of the city! We can't do that!" Zelenka said.

"Well, would you rather die in the vacuum of space when the shield fail?!" McKay yelled.

"Rodney, if we have every thing the way it is, we still would only loose fifteen percent of all ZPMs! If we have it your way, it would darken the city, and it would still drain ten percent of all ZPMs!" Zelenka said.

"Kids, calm down." Sheppard said.

"But he…" McKay started.

"Don't wanna hear it. Colonel Carter will be beaming down soon." Seconds later, a bright white flash engulfs the room and Carter beams down, greeting them with a smile on her face.

"Rodney, Radek. John. I've been thinking, what if we land all of our ships, including some of the Jaffa ships, on the piers. We tie all of the ships power grid into the city's power grid. According to my calculations, that would only drain eight percent of all ZPMs in the city. The General Landry and the Daedalus has one each, so that should also scale it down a bit." Carter said.

Rodney was speechless. Radek said that it was a brilliant idea. John left the room and the three most brilliant minds in two galaxies started working on a way to perform the plan. John went to the control room.

"Chuck. Could you dial the gate to New Athos please?" Sheppard asked.

"Right away, colonel!" He replied. A few moments later, he started dialling. But was interrupted by an incoming wormhole.

"We have an incoming wormhole, Colonel!" Chuck said. Seconds later, the gate opened.

"Atlantis this is Teyla. The wraith are attacking! We're coming through the gate now." Teyla said as screams was heard in the back round. The gate shield lowered and the Athosians started to run through. A minute later, Teyla and Ronon ran through the gate, it then shut down. Ronon and Teyla ran up to the control room.

"John. It has been to long. We where attacked.." Teyla said.

"Good to see you guys again. Yeah, I noticed that you where attacked." Sheppard said.

"They came in hives. It was hundreds of them. I tried my best to fight them off, but they just kept coming." Ronon said.

"Damn. That's the fleet that's headed here. We counted over four hundred hives and hundreds upon hundreds of cruisers. How many people made it through the gate?" Sheppard asked.

"Not even half of the people there made it through. I guess that we have no choice but then to come with you. But I'm not that found with leaving the galaxy to let the wraith rule over it." Teyla said.

"I understand. I feel pretty much the same. But we need to focus on us now. This is the only people left of the tau'ri people, we need all of us. When we loose ships, they're lost for ever. We're leaving in twenty-four hours." Sheppard said.


	5. Chapter 5

_New beginnings _

"When ever you're ready, Colonel." Woolsey said over the intercom.

Then, the city started shaking. It roused through the atmosphere of the planet. All of the Jaffa ha'taks and their al'keshs along with the General Hammond, General Landry, Daedalus and the Odyssey sat docked on the piers of the city. Helping the city by tapping in their power grids to the city's. Colonel Carter, General Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c where on the bridge of the General Hammond. Daniel was at the helm console, Jack was at the weapons seat and Teal'c stood in the background. The General Hammond was also shaking.

"We're leaving the atmosphere!" Daniel shouted.

"Good. Keep the inertial dampeners to maximum." Sam said. Suddenly, an alarm started to beep, alerting them of danger.

"Sam.. The sensors are detecting a massive wraith fleet dropping out of hyperspace. Fifty.. No, a hundred… I'm reading over four hundred hive ships in the system! They're opening fire!" Daniel yelled. Atlantis's shield took the weapons fire with ease, but it was putting to much strain on the ZPMs. A com was raised between the General Hammond and Atlantis's control room.

"This is Colonel Carter, your ZPMs are being stressed! I have a plan!" Sam said over the com. A few minutes later, the shield of atlantis collapsed around the central tower, immediately, the ships parked on the piers shields raised, protecting the city from weapons fire. It was only luck that all living beings had been moved to the central tower, the ships shields could take punishment, but it could not hold atmosphere.

Sparkles now started flying on all bridges of the ships there.

"Atlantis! This is Carter, we need to get the fuck out of here, NOW!" Sam yelled over the com.

"Sam, not yet! The wormhole drive needs to be powered up!" McKay yelled back. A Ha'tak had exploded, it managed to detached from the pier it was on so that it wouldn't take atlantis with it. The Daedalus was holding up quiet good in this battle.

"Colonel, I'm detecting more hyperspace windows opening! I'm reading twenty ships!" Marks yelled.

"Atlantis this is Caldwell! The shields are being put under a hell of a lot of stress here! Our shields are doing good, but the conduits are to small! The power is running out for the shields! Request diverting ZPM power to shields! Our other ships asks so also! We also have another twenty ships here!" Caldwell yelled.

"Wait, it's travellers! They requesting permission to.. come with us.." Marks said.

"Signal them that they can! McKay! We need that wormhole drive!" Caldwell yelled. The Traveller ships docked, seconds later, the wormhole drive got online. A blue shimmering light, looking like the stargate event horizon, opened in space. Atlantis along with the ships on the city ship entered the rift, it then closed. The wraith where puzzled.

"The ancient city has disappeared, I'm reading an energy build up from a structure on the surface." A wraith commander reported. A few moments later, the planet exploded, taking out the wraith ships in orbit. That was almost all wraith except for a few cruisers with wraith in the galaxy.

A few seconds later..

"Sir, we're over a billion light years from the wraith fleet. Or should I say _former_ wraith fleet if the plan worked.." Amelia said.

"It worked! It actually worked! I'm a genius!" McKay yelled in the control room. Zelenka Chuckled, and Woolsey frowned, after all, Zelenka and Sam had also helped in the plan. Hell, it was entirely Sam's plan!

"Colonel Caldwell, it worked. We're over a billion light years from out previous position. Recommend detach from atlantis." Marks said. Caldwell nodded in response and the ships started to detach from the piers of the city. The twenty traveller ships along with the Jaffa and earth ships started to enter orbit. Atlantis touched down on a big ocean shortly after that.

A few hours later, Colonel Sam Carter, Generals Johan Maynard and Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, Teyla, Ronon, Colonels Paul Davis and John Sheppard, Doctors McKay and Keller along with Woolsey stood at a balcony.

"So.. This is our new home.." Sam said.

"Yes it is Sam… And we only drained a fifty percent of a ZPM in the process of getting here!" Rodney said, sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, Rodney!" Sheppard said.

"Does any body know how far away we are from earth?" Daniel asked.

"Andromeda is over a billion light years away, so a billion light years, give or take.." Sam said.

"Hey.. How many are we here now? I mean, Earth, Jaffa, Travellers.." Ronon said.

"It's well over two hundred thousand. We got food for a few months, but we need to set up some crops on the main land. My people can do that." Teyla said.

"Speaking off food, who's up for cake?" Jack asked, every body smiled.

"I haven't had cake since… Since the secret service beamed us to the SGC the day earth was destroyed…" Maynard said. Every body became quiet. They all went to the control room as Chuck yelled that they had some thing on sensors.

"What is it, Chet?!" Woolsey screamed.

"For the love of god. IT'S NOT _CHET_ IT'S _CHUCK_!" Chuck screamed back.

"Just tell us, who's the new enemy?" Jack asked. Every body looked at him, a few frowned.

"What? All the time when we get to a new galaxy, we end up with a new enemy! This time we at least got an entire fleet of ships and a shield protecting us.." Jack said.

"It's not an enemy sir. I'm actually reading an ancient energy signature on the main land." Chuck said. The an alarm blared.

"Now _that's_ the enemy!" Jack said. Rodney ran over to a laptop.

"Oh this is not good.. We miss read the ZPM diagnostics. Two of the city's ZPMs are depleted, the General Landry's and the Daedalus's ones are.. Ah crapp.. The General Landry's one was depleted, the Daedalus's only has below ten percent left in her.. And our last one also only have below ten percent left in it.." Rodney said. Every body was chocked. They had gone from five ZPMs to just two, and both of those was on the verge of failing.

"That's not the only problem.. The Daedalus was severally damaged when the ZPM pumped all the power through the power conduits for only three seconds. We can be glad that she wasn't blown up. The General Landry has minor damage, it was after all designed to have a ZPM powering it's systems." Sam said.

"So, how much repairs are we talking about? I mean, we got enough materials to build two 305s, asgard hyperdrives for over thirty ships, life support systems to keep a fleet of dozens of ships alive. Plus, enough power conduits to build a fleet along with hoards of Naquadah generators." Davis said.

"She's going to spend at least a month in dry-dock. Most of her systems where fried." Rodney said. The scientists got to work on the Daedalus, but not Sam, Rodney or Radek. Sam was taking the Hammond out to check a few outposts named in the ancient data base, Rodney and Radek was taking a team along with Colonel Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon to check on that ancient power signature on the mainland.


	6. Chapter 6

_A new galaxy_

The General Hammond had just dropped out of hyperspace over one of the planets mentioned in the atlantis's database.

"Colonel, we're reading several life signs on the planets surface, and that ancient outpost." Major Banks, the ships second officer said.

"Broadcast on all frequencies." Carter ordered. "This is Colonel Samantha Carter of the earth ship General Hammond, we come in peace. Do any body read?" Carter said. The speakers on the bridge crackled a little bit, and then there was a voice coming through.

"This is Commander Renald of the planet Tartarus. What are you? And how did you get to our planet?" The commander asked.

"I am a human, Commander. And this is an intergalactic space vessel. It is capable of travelling between galaxies in a matter of days." Carter said. "We'd like to talk with you. Can I beam you up?" Carter said.

"I think that it is you that should beam down. We'll be waiting. Renald out." Sam started prepping for beam down. She was carrying full SG team gear, a zat and a P90. Seconds later she appeared in a room, with Commander Renald and President Nedal.

"I am Colonel Samantha Carter." She said and shook hands with the two of them. The commander and the president where startled by the sudden appearance.

"Colonel.. How did you.." Nedal started.

"I used a transporter. It disassembles your body and sends it to another location with in a few seconds. The transporters has limited range." Sam said.

"Well.. Could you tell us where you are from and why you came here?" Renald asked.

"I'm from the planet called 'Earth', it was located several billions of light years away from here. It was destroyed a few weeks ago, along with several billions of my people. Only nine thousand survived. You have an outpost on this planet. We need to take a look at it. It should have some sort of device known as a 'stargate' in it." Sam said.

"We're sorry for your loss. Yes, we know of that outpost. What do you need it for?" Nedal asked.

"It might have a power source that my people need. We only have two of these power sources, both are on the verge of running out of power, and we need it to power vital technology that can't be powered by our normal generators. You wouldn't happen to have found one? It's a cylinder/crystal container." Sam said.

"We have seen one of those. Actually, two. We have them in our storage." Nedal said.

"Can I have a look at them? We need every one of those things that we can find!" Sam said.

"You may have a look at them. But, we want to take a look at the space ship of yours. We have only begun to think of space travel. We're hundreds of years away from intergalactic travel, though." Nedal said.

"I will se what I can do. I need to return to my ship, I need to contact my superiors." Sam said and she was beamed out.

Colonel John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Radek Zelenka, Ronon and a few marines where searching the alterran outpost on the planet of atlantis. They had just entered the control room, it looked just like atlantis's, it even had the gate room bellow the control room. Sheppard turned the controls on.

"Wow.. This looks just like atlantis's control room and everything. You don't think it could be another city ship, do you, Rodney?" Sheppard asked.

"Nah. Not that likely. I mean, well.." McKay started.

"You know Rodney, the ancients could have created hundreds of city ships in the height of their civilisation.. This galaxy was colonized by the ancients you know.." Zelenka said. Suddenly, a marine yelled through is radio and there was gun fire.

"Lt. Johnson, this is Sheppard, what's your status?!" Sheppard yelled. "Do you read?!" Sheppard then yelled. McKay's face turned into 'fear mode'. Then, yet another marine called for help. McKay radioed the Odyssey. "This is McKay, some thing is killing marines down here! We need an emergency beam out!" McKay yelled. Seconds later, they where all covered by a white light. They reappeared on the Odyssey's bridge. One of the marines where dead, the other three was injured. Then, a transmission came in from the General Hammond.

"This is Colonel Carter. We have encountered a civilisation that's about mid eighty's earth. They have found that ancient outpost, and two 'cylindrical, crystal containers'. I have been allowed access to these 'cylinders'. They're ZPMs. One is almost depleted, the other one is half full. I think we're saved." Sam said.

"Sam! That's great news!" McKay yelled. Sheppard said some thing about 'shut up, McKay!'.

"Davidson, we should destroy that outpost." Sheppard said. "We can't let that thing there kill every one. Beam a nuke down." Sheppard said.

"Sorry, Sheppard. We need those nukes. I can fire a beam shot into the facility. But what about the data base there?" Davidson said.

"I've already down loaded it into atlantis's data base. Blow it up if you wanna." McKay said.

"Major, target the facility, fire one shot at it." Davidson ordered. The Odyssey fired a beam shot into the facility, and it was vaporized, along with everything with in a ten kilometres radios.

"Colonel Carter, do you require assistance? I can have the Odyssey there with in an hour." Davidson said.

"Yeah, you could come. They're actually very impressed by our tech. Carter out."

"Major, lay in a course for the General Hammond's position. Maximum speed. The Odyssey entered hyperspace soon after.

The Hammond had just opened a communications channel with the surface.

"Commander Renald, I have another ship coming, it's an earth vessel as well." Carter said.

"Another ship?" Renald said, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" Carter asked.

"No, no it's nothing." He said and the com channel cut. Seconds later, missiles slammed into the hull of the Hammond. Every body was thrown to the floor, or to their control consoles. Pipes started to leak.

"SHIELDS! DAMAGE REPORT!" Sam yelled.

"Hull breach decks five through ten! Several sections has been decompressed! A shield generator has been taken out, along with a plasma beam battery!" Adams yelled.

"Seal off affected areas! Open a channel to the planet!" Sam yelled.

"This is Colonel Carter! What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled.

"You have called for one of your ships. You are here to invade us. You will not be getting those 'ZPMs'" Renald said.

"You have committed an act of aggression against the Terran empire. If you do not power down your weapons now, I will retaliate!" Sam yelled. Renald cut the com.

"Colonel, I'm reading a ship de-cloaking. I'm also reading over a hundred missiles being fire from the surface! The ship is powering weapons!" Adams yelled.

"My ass that they don't have space tech! Open fire on that ship, all asgard batteries!" Sam yelled. Major Adams tapped on his key board and the asgard plasma weapons and the asgard pulse weapons opened up. Disabling the ship quickly, almost destroying it. The missiles from the surface got closer and closer.

"Open up with Railguns on those missiles. Send a distress call to the Odyssey.!" Sam yelled. Just as the distress call was opened, the missiles impacted the Hammond's shield, even though it's strength, it didn't hold and a few missiles impacted the hull. Sam was the only one on the bridge that was awake.

"This is Colonel Carter on the Hammond. We have been attacked! An ambush.. We have people injured!" She yelled, sparkles flew, pipes where leaking and fires where all over the ship. "They attacked us! They have at least one ship with cloaking capabilities. They could have more. We're being boarded!" Sam yelled and the com shut down. Sam was taken to the planet, as was her entire crew, the Tartaran's started to repair the Hammond. The Odyssey was closing up now.

"Major, raise shields and open fire the moment we open fire. If there's a ship there besides the Hammond, I want it destroyed. I also want to beam the crew over, if they're on the planet. In any case, tow the Hammond back with us through hyperspace." Davidson ordered. Sheppard had now taken weapons, and McKay was at the helm. The Odyssey dropped out of hyperspace. Another three of the Tartaran's ships was visible, along with the Hammond. The Odyssey opened fire immediately, destroying all three ships with in a minute.

"I'm picking up locator beacons on the surface! I'm beaming them up!" McKay said.

"Good. Open a channel to their president!" Davidson ordered. After a few moments, Commander Renald and President Nedal came up on screen. "You have committed an act of aggression against the empire of Tartarus. Stand down or be destroyed!" Renald ordered.

"We have done no such thing. You ambushed our ship with out provocation. We have already beamed our people up, and we are preparing to leave the system, with the Hammond!" Davidson said.

"You will be destroyed, Colonel!" Renald yelled.

"I will not. You will how ever, be killed. Colonel Sheppard, fire a plasma beam shot into the capital. That should destroy every thing with in ten kilometres. Davidson out." Sheppard looked at the Colonel, but then tapped in the command. A single, blue beam lanced from the Odyssey, towards a visible large city. On the capital building in the city, Commander Renald and President Nedal looked at each other. In the background, the beam lances closer. It then impacts the street a few hundred meters behind them. Every thing explodes. Taking out the capital, and the leader ship of the planet. Earth wasn't used to doing these kinds of things, but they had been attacked. And with out earth, it would be hard to manufacture new ships.

"Atlantis, this is Colonel Davidson onboard the Odyssey. The Hammond was attacked, we arrived at the scene. We destroyed three of their ships, they where primitive, compared to us. I ordered one of our asgard beams to fire at the planets capital. We just destroyed a city. I did not like it, but they attacked us. We have a large problem. We don't know how power full they are, and they have cloaking capabilities. We need to speed up our productions of our ships." Davidson said.

"At least we have a new ZPM.. And a new ship on the way!" McKay said. You see, they had already started to make the first 304 since the General Hammond. It had barely begun production, but it was expected to be in service with in a year, if every thing went as planned. The Jaffa and the Travellers had left, the Jaffa and the Travellers had already set up mining facilities on several planets, they where giving much of the materials to atlantis, so that they could make their ship. They where doing it as a thanks of sorts, Atlantis had after all sacrificed three ZPMs for them, and taken them along with them to a new galaxy. A new time was dawning for Atlantis.


	7. Chapter 7

_This is war_

The following weeks had been hard. Almost five traveller ships had been destroyed, the General Landry had been in battle twice with the Tartarans, the Odyssey had also been in battle with them. The Tartarans had a massive fleet, but they where also in a massive disadvantaged when it came to technology. Colonel Carter had just walked onto the bridge of the General Hammond, it had just been repaired from the opening battle of the war. The ship took off and headed into the atmosphere, where it was greeted by the General Landry, Daedalus, the Odyssey along with four traveller ship, one being the aurora, and a fleet of ten ha'taks and one Hak'tyl sat in orbit. The Hak'tyl class looked like a stretched, beefed up version of the Ha'tak class.

"Adams, scan the space. What do you se?" Carter asked.

"I'm picking up three asteroid belts in this system. I'm also reading the Odyssey entering hyperspace along with the Daedalus." Adams said.

"Okey. Major, hail atlantis. Ask if they have some more ancient outposts for us?" Carter said. Adams tapped his keyboard and he got a response from atlantis.

"They have already done that. They've found another five ZPMs, three where depleted and the other two where thirty or fifty percent full." Adams said.

"Wow.. Well, we're still on a ZPM shortage. Hey, you wanna do some thing funny?" Carter said, almost laughing out the words.

"Sure, what should we do?" Adams asked. Carter laughed a bit, and then said the plan. Adams smiled the more of the plan she told him. A few hours later, General Jack O'Neill had just landed his jumper on the mainland, and he was walking towards the beach. The General was in full fishing gear, and he was smiling, it was his fifty sixth birthday, and no one knew about it. That was until he was engulfed by a white, bright light and appeared on the Hammond. There where party hats, cake, songs and a hell of a lot of other things.

"What the hell is this?!" Jack yelled.

"It's your fifty sixth birthday, sir. I couldn't just dismiss it." Sam said.

"Well alright then, thanks guys. I had actually planned on just going fishing, but now that the cat's out of the bag, I guess we'll party." Jack said. The Hammond's crew and senior personnel from the other earth ships where there, along with Larrin of the travellers. The party went on a few hours, that was until an alarm started blaring.

"General quarters, all hands to battle stations!" A voice barked through the intercom, every body started running for their stations, Sam and Adams ran for the bridge while Sheppard, McKay, Caldwell, Ellis, Davidson, Teal'c, Daniel, O'Neill, Teyla and Ronon beamed away. As did Larrin. Sam arrived on the bridge.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Sensors just detected a number of Tartaran vessels one point two light years from this location. They detected us and have now set a course. They will be here in less then one minute." Adams said.

"Damn it. Transmit to Jaffa, we're under attack. Request emergency back up from you." Sam ordered. Atlantis's shield was raised, ships powered weapons, jumpers and 302s soared in space, ready for battle. Sam herself and Adams where a little bit drunk, but all that had been at the party was at the same state. The enemy fleet of fifteen ships now dropped out of hyperspace.

"Sensors are reading fifteen enemy ships. They are all launching fighters, and they are firing." Adams reported.

"Return fire. Tell atlantis to hold off with the drones. We don't want to waste them." Sam said. The battle raged on outside. Fighters where firing missiles at each other, earth ships where firing asgard weapons, and the enemy ships was firing some sort of plasma weapons, having little effect on the shields of the earth ships. But the traveller ships wasn't so lucky, they where taking heavy losses.

"Cover that wing of traveller ships! Fire a Naquadria enhanced nuke!" Sam yelled. The Hammond moved into position to cover a wing of four traveller ship as a single missile launched from the Hammond, leaving a smoke trail behind it. It very soon impacted one of the enemy ships and the ship exploded. That left only five enemy ships. When the Landry took down another one of the ships, the remains of the enemy fleet entered hyperspace.

"Colonel, the enemy fleet has entered hyperspace. We lost five fighters and three traveller ships. That brings death tole up to five hundred. Only two people in each fighter, the rest on the ships." Major Marks said.

"Okey. Send a message to all earth ships commanders, and Larrin. I want them in the conference room of atlantis ASAP!" Caldwell ordered. He was beamed down, and met by the other commanders along with, Sheppard, McKay, Maynard, Woolsey and Davis.

"Sirs, fellow commanders. We need to device a plan against this new enemy. I have one plan, but your not gunna like it" Caldwell said.

"Yes, we need to device a plan. And Caldwell, I think that you and I are aiming at the same thing here; an all out attack on their homeworld." Sam said. Woolsey, Sheppard and McKay stiffed, not prepared to hear these kinds of things from their former CO.

"That was the plan, Carter. I mean we just take the Daedalus, Odyssey, Landry and Hammond out to make a few dents in their war effort." Sam said.

"It does seem good, but may I point out what happened the last time we did one of these pre-emptive strikes? It ended up with Dr. Elizabeth Weir dead, and Atlantis dead in space." Woolsey said.

"We know. But this race has weapons as weak as that of the Goa'uld. Shields are that of first Prometheus design, and well, their ships are surprisingly familiar to the Prometheus design. You have a GO Colonels Carter, Caldwell, Ellis and Davidson." Maynard said. The commanders beamed up to their ships and had fighters re-called and had as many nukes as possible beamed up, that being Naquadria nukes. All of the earth ships entered hyperspace, leaving atlantis under guard of an aurora class ships, five traveller ship, ten ha'tak and an hak'tyl.


	8. Chapter 8

"Charge forward asgard beams… fire." Colonel Carter said as her helmsman executed the orders. Outside, the _Hammond_ fired two asgard beams into a Tartaran cruiser… and destroyed it. The _Daedalus, Landry_ and the _Odyssey_ were at the scene as well, bringing down dozens of Tartaran cruisers. The _Hammond _shook violently as she was hit by the primitive plasma weapons that the Tartarans recently had fielded on their ships.

"Sir, sensors are reading forty vessels coming out of hyperspace!" Major Francis yelled. "We may have better technology, but that won't do anything if they have superior numbers… Bring us into hyperspace, advice the other ships to do the same." Carter said and the earth ships shot into hyperspace.

At the same time, the join chiefs were receiving a guided tour of the new alpha site. The Joint chiefs… A name that was still used in Atlantis, only now, it wasn't only earth born officers in it. It was one officer per 'race'. Larrin held the voice of the Travelers, Bra'tac held the voice of the Jaffa, and Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill was the voice of earth. Each high ranking officer had another officer with them, so that the joint chiefs wouldn't be spread so thin. Larrin had Katana with her, Bra'tac had Rak'nor and General O'Neill had the newly promoted, Lieutenant Colonel Lorne. The alpha site had begun construction mere weeks after the initial arrival of atlantis in the galaxy. It looked a lot like the other earth bases; tunnels and rooms along them. However, the biggest difference, was that it wasn't concrete walls and exposed pipe lines. The corridors had metal walls, as did the rooms. But the rooms would be decorated more… 'homely'. The base was located nearly two kilometres below the surface, and the stargate had been removed from the surface, down to the base. "With the use of asgard beaming technology, we were able to hollow out this area and construct the base here. It's still under construction, but at the moment, it can hold well over seven hundred people. But as you know, that's far from holding everyone that lives in atlantis." General Maynard said. He had been put in command of the facility. "It sure is big. What of the defences?" Larrin asked. "None, Larrin. It's so far below the surface that no weapons fire can reach down here. Plus, we have the stargate down here, so we can evacuate quickly." Maynard said. "The other sites being constructed, will they also be like this?" Bra'tac asked. "Mostly. As you know, besides this one, we have another four sites under construction. They will be almost identical with this one. And as you know, we have a secret, sixth base under construction." O'Neill spoke up, "That will feature a shipyard and a command center. But because of the shipyard, it can't be located that far underground." O'Neill said. "And if I've read this, then the base will be heavily defended." Lorne said. "Yes it will. Also, each one of these seven bases will have mining facilities. Since the bases are located so deep into the planets crust, it's easier to find large deposits." Bra'tac said. The tour continued for a while, and it ended with them returning to atlantis via the stargate.

The sixth base. A top secret base that would manufacture Ha'taks, Al'kesh, Traveler ships and earth's 304s. It would also house a large command central, if atlantis fell, or was attacked, this was the place where the people in command would be moved. Like the rest of the bases, the stargate had been moved inside. It would have four berths, one for the al'kesh, one for the 304s, one for the travelers and one for the ha'taks. There already was a factory on atlantis that made the smaller crafts, like 302s, tel'taks and death gliders. However, this top secret base, or the 'Omega site', was still six months away from being able to begin to produce new ships. The joint chiefs, which practically were the people in charge of _everything_ atlantis had, had decided that it would be to risky to have everything in the same place. So instead of one large base with ship building capabilities and refugee rooms, they wanted seven different bases. Six refugee bases with mining facilities and one base with ship building capabilities, also with mining facilities. Atlantis already had enough Naquadah and Trinium to make several ships and ammunition for the weapons, but you could never get enough of those materials.

The joint chiefs, Sheppard, Woolsey, Rodney and Ronon sat in the briefing room, having a meeting. "We plan to have launched two 304s, three ha'taks and four traveler ships within a year. These ships will also be fielded with full compliments of the crew, fighters and weapons. The 304s will be including nuclear arnaments as well." Lorne said. "Two new 304s would be nice, especially now with the _Odyssey_ being used for spare parts…" Rodney said. The _Odyssey_ had nearly been destroyed in an ambush, and it was decided that it would be more economical to use it for spare parts rather then repairing it. "Ronon. You're in charge of the security forces in atlantis. How's the police doing?" Larrin asked. "All well. We have nearly five thousand military troops stationed here, half of them are doing police business, the others are on SG teams or back-up's." Ronon responded. "Just over two thousand police officers… With about twelve thousand people living here. So… How's the market? There's been no more thefts?" Woolsey asked. The market had been set up at the base of the main tower on the third pier. You could buy and sell things there for a price, or you could trade. "No more thefts as of yet at the least, it seems like the crime wave is over." Ronon said. "Good. Now, as you all know, we have four ZPMs, or Potentias. Three of which are currently powering this city, and the fourth one will be powering the shipyard worlds defences. The ones powering the city are, 10% charged, 43% and 55% charged. The one that's going to power the shipyard will be 63% powered." Bra'tac said. "With the ability to use the asgard beaming technology to create things out of thin air, we have learned that we can feed it Trinium or other metals or other things, and it will reform them to become what we want. This will enable us to literally beam the hull into place, but we will still need to do the inside and all wires and things ourselves." O'Neill said. "But the downside is that it takes a lot of power, so we'll be beaming all of the hull plates up, but we'll be attaching them our selves. With all of these upgrades to the building program, we can expect ship construction to be cut down by at least two months." Lorne said. "And with the base being able to produce ships in six months, we'll have our first new ships deployed in about a year." Larrin said. "Indeed. While our ha'taks takes a considerably longer amount of time to be constructed, almost ten months, even with the new upgrades, we should be seeing the traveler's _Adamos_-class ships rolling out in ten months, with earth's _Daedalus_-class battle carrier rolling out in another twelve months." Rak'nor said. This was true. Before this new technique with the asgard matter converter, 304s took nearly ten months to build, they would now only take just below eight months to be constructed. The traveler's Adamos class ships were the ones known as 'generational ships'. The travelers only had this ship type, with the exception of their Aurora class vessel. They had just under ten of the Adamos ships left, with several having been destroyed by the Tartarans. The jaffa had their ha'taks, these took a long time to construct, even with this newfound technique. They had just under the number of twenty left, and they only had one hak'tyl, of which class would cease to be built due to a problem in the design.

An hour later, a stressed Colonel Samantha Carter came running into the conference room, a bloody scar running across her cheek. "Sirs!" She yelled. "Carter. Calm down, what's the problem? What happened?" O'Neill asked. "The… The Tartarans! They… Oh _GOD_!" She said as she covered her face with her hands. "Colonel Carter. What has transpired?" Bra'tac asked, a long time friend. Carter calmed down and she took a deep breath. "The Delta site, one of the evacuee sites… The _Landry_ was there… As was my ship. The Tartarans came in over whelming numbers… The _Landry's_ gone, all hands, too. They… They _nuked_ the base, all people there has gone down as well." Carter said. The impact of her words went deep among the assembled personnel. General O'Neill was the first one to regain the ability to speak. "Colonel Sheppard, repair the _Odyssey_, drop _all_ constructions of other crafts. Have _Daedalus_ and your ship, the _Hammond_ put on red alert. Send the _Daedalus_ and the _Pegasus_ to the Omega site to have them defend it at all costs." O'Neill said. The _Pegasus_ was the traveler's Aurora's name. "The _Hammond_ is very damaged, we helped defend the base along with the _Landry_. I do however recommend that we stop the manufacturing of the evacuee bases and that we pull the resources from there and that we divert all priority to the Omega site. That includes not repairing the _Odyssey_. On the way over, I calculated that if we divert all our Naquadah and our Trinium to the construction of the Omega site, as well as pulling all personnel from the other bases _and_ pull personnel from ships and here in Atlantis, we could have the site finished in less then two months, with the shipyards and mining facilities being finished in one month." Carter said. She had struck the joint chiefs hard. "We'll do it. We're pulling _everything_ right now." Larrin said. "Colonel Carter, how damaged is your vessel?" Rak'nor asked. "As I said before, very damaged. It'll take about a month to get everything up to speed again." She said as she started to get upset. "Sam. Take it easy." O'Neill said. "I can't take it _fucking easy_! We lost over nine _hundred_ people today, sir!" She said. O'Neill moved to comfort her. "Don't worry, Sam. We just moved our time schedule ahead by almost five months. That means that a year from now, we'll have _two_ new 304s, and possibly as many as four _Adamos_-class ships. If they want a war with blood in it, they just came to the right place." O'Neill said.


End file.
